Memories
by StarGazerNightSky
Summary: A beginning to "The Adventures of the Dovahkiins".


_**This is just my attempt at a well written intro to a story. I might use this if or when I re-write the Dovahkiins story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Memories**_

By StarGazer

"Tell us the story about the Heroes of Skyrim again Mister!" a group of children cheered.

A wrinkly old, Dark Elf smiled at the group fondly while chuckling. "That story again? Why, I told it yesterday, and the day before that to you dear children." he bent down to whisper, "And I do believe these uptight adults are beginning to tire of it." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

The children looked around warily at the grownups filling the market square. One boy, looking to be about nine years of age, puffed out his chest, and stated boldly, "Aw, who cares what those elders think? We want to hear the story!"

The rest of the children rallied behind him, chanting, "Tell us the story!" the elderly dark elf straightened as much as his bent back would allow, and breathed a long sigh of amusement. "All right, all right. Settle down children, and I'll tell you the tale of the two Dovahkiins. One a mighty warrior, and the other a lowly thief. They had many amazing and often strange adventures."

The elf waved his hands in a mesmerizing gesture, forming the silhouettes of two dragons encircling one another in flight, within magical flames, dancing in the palms of his hands.

"Now the first was called Scarlett Whitemane, Harbinger of the Companions, and right hand to the High King of Skyrim." One of the dragon silhouettes separated itself from the other, and stood proudly in the palm of the magician's hand.

It was large with blood red scales, and ocean blue eyes, the children leaned forward to get a better view of the apparition, nearly falling over each other in the process. "She was a strong warrior, wielding the mighty war ax Wuuthrad, which she used to cut down her enemies with ease."

As he spoke the image began to slowly morph into the humanoid form of a tall nord woman, her hair was nearly white, with the same blue eyes of the dragon.

"Scarlett was proud, and often impulsive, challenging any who so much as gave her a sour look. However, she had a gentler side which was rarely seen. Scarlett could sometimes be found helping those less fortunate than herself, eating with beggars and playing with street children like you."

The children's eyes were wide with wonder, "Really?" one little girl asked, "How come she's never been down'er with us?" an older girl piped up.

The old man chuckled, "Well that's because she dines in Soverenguard with her ancestors little one, she passed nearly a decade ago." The girl looked down sadly, "Oh, that's sad."

The dark elf nodded, "Indeed it is, but I'm sure if she were still with us, she would have been more than happy to play with you dear ones."

The children looked reassured by this, and so he continued. "Alright, back to the Dovahkiins. The second, was called Raven Shadowdancer, Master of the Thieves Guild, and faithful servant to Lady Nocturnal."

The second dragon landed in his opposite palm, it bowed its head and peered at the children with curious emerald eyes. The dragon was small, and black like ebony, with feathered wings that ruffled indignantly at the gawking children after a brief examination.

"Raven was sharp, able to out fox most who crossed her. She could also be quite ruthless, very rarely considering others, perhaps that's what made her a good thief. She was second to none with a bow, hitting every target she set her sights on, but when it came down to hand to hand combat, she wielded an ebony blade that was said to drain the life out of anyone cut by its razor edge."

He paused when a boy in his teens raised a hand, "Yes lad?" he asked patiently. "Well sir I was just wonderin… How can someone like er be a Hero? I mean, she just doesn't seem like hero material to me." The boy said while self consciously rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

The old man nodded, "You're right lad, she doesn't does she? In fact I once asked myself the very same question. Why would she risk her neck for someone else just to be a hero?" He started to laugh, the children looked at each other, perplexed.

"Well it's very simple, she was changed, changed by her sister Dov. For quite by chance these two women were forced together by fate, bound on a journey, on which they grew in friendship and trust."

The black dragon began to shift into the form of an elven woman, with copper brown hair, tanned skin, and green eyes.

"Now to understand how this unlikely friendship began, we must travel back to their first meeting and maybe even a little bit further. It begins, like this."

And so the elderly dark elf began to weave the tale of the first meeting between the two Dovahkiins.


End file.
